


I Love You

by manicSaturday



Series: No Doubt About That [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cop!Derek, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicSaturday/pseuds/manicSaturday





	I Love You

Two months later...

Waking up to Stiles sleeping soundly in his arms has been the highlight of Derek's mornings ever since they took their relationship to the next level.

Sex with Stiles was just a huge bonus whenever he stayed over. He loved the way the young man's nails dig into his back as he thrusted deep into him. He loved the way Stiles moans his name, those short gasps as he tried to rock back into Derek's touch.

He loved it when the sun is just about to rise and it slowly rises from behind Stiles' head like a halo, making him realize that maybe... just maybe God sent him an angel.

He loved seeing the man beside him looking so peaceful and young. It was a sight to behold.

He also loved the way Stiles' lashes fluttered open like butterfly wings. And then those hot whiskey-colored eyes would stare softly at him.

"Morning, Der," then he'll say those words in a raspy tone and smile.

"Morning, beautiful."

It was an automatic response from Derek whenever Stiles greeted him. Well, it's the truth. Stiles, despite being spastic and awkward with his limbs flailing around, will forever be beautiful in Derek's eyes.

He leaned in to kiss Stiles, nothing extreme, just a sweet lingering kiss on those bow-shaped lips that he had kissed countless times.

"Hmm... Breakfas' later... Sleep good..." Stiles mumbled as he buried his face into the crook of the man's neck and fell asleep again.

*

Stiles loved waking up in Derek's arms every morning, even the bad ones where he had to wake up at ass o'clock in the morning.

The point is that Derek's arms, despite the bulging muscles, was just right. In fact, it might be because it was Derek. Maybe the man was the reason that Stiles could wake up in the morning and not feel like crap.

Anyway, they always sleep again whenever he wakes up and sees his boyfriend watching him sleep.

And then, they'll wake up again and Stiles will be the one who makes breakfast because he is awesome at making eggs, bacon and waffles. It's the truth because other than his boyfriend, his family told him so.

"Der, breakfast time." Stiles said as he rolled on top of Derek.

"Hmm... How about I just eat you instead?" Derek whispered into his ears suggestively.

Stiles chuckled and just kissed him on the neck then said, "As much as I would love for you to do that, my sweets, I have a meeting with Morrell in an hour."

The older man rolled his eyes and then pursed his lips into a pout, "Not even a quickie?"

"Oh, sweets, you know whenever we do quickies that we always end up thirty minutes late. Maybe tonight if you're good, okay?" The young man said before rolling off the bed and walking to the kitchen.

*

At work, Derek was always hounded by his co-workers, Reyes and Boyd... Well, Boyd did the hounding in a very quiet manner.

"Still on the honeymoon phase, huh?" Erica said as she flipped her hair over he shoulder.

Derek, on the other hand, just rolled his eyes and said, "My love life, my business, E."

"Oh, come on, Derek! What else am I gonna do?" She pouted when she sat down on top of Boyd's table.

"Gee, I wonder what." He said. His voice dripping with sarcasm as he checked on his phone and saw a text from Stiles saying that he'll be coming down to the station to drop off the Chief's lunch.

*

Stiles was pretty sure he's going to go bald before he reached twenty. Miss Morell has been on his ass constantly nowadays because of the show at her gallery... which by the way was months away. Anyway, other than mornings, one of the highlights of his day was driving down at the station and eating lunch with Derek at their favorite diner.

Of course, he would get to see his Dad and drop off his lunch, but seeing Derek was definitely the cherry on top of his sundae.

"Hey, Batman! Looking for Derek?" Erica was the first to greet him when he got inside the bullpen.

"Yep, and my Dad. Where are they?" He asked, waving the paper bag full of rabbit food as his Dad points out.

"Chief's talking to your man in his office. Did you do something wrong again, Stiles?" She pointed her thumb over her shoulder and smirked playfully.

He just rolled his eyes and went on straight to his Dad's office.

*

"Hey, you two. Lunch time." Stiles said as he entered the office.

Derek smiled as Stiles walked towards him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. His Dad shook his head in amusement, "Still on the honeymoon phase, I see."

"Of course! It's gonna go on until I get sick of it... which will probably be until I turn seventy or something." Stiles said with a huge grin on his face as he settled the paperbag of food on the table.

**

"So, are you gonna ask him yet?" John asked the moment Stiles left the precint. Derek turned towards him with a slight tilt of the head to the side, "A-ask him, what, Sir?"

John gave Derek his 'I'm-your-boyfriend's-Dad' look... well, that or the fact that he's the Chief, "Seriously?"

"I-I don't really know how to ask him, Sir. Maybe I should ask him in a couple of months when he's ready." Derek sighed in defeat.

"Listen, son, if you think that it's the right moment, you'll know. Heck, I just blurted out to Stiles' Mom that I wanted to marry her and have kids with her on our second date." John said with a fond look on his face, "the point is, everything will always fall into place. Don't rush it. Besides, I think he'll say yes."

**

When Derek got home, he found Stiles sleeping on his couch, wearing Derek's over-sized black Henley and the red boxer brief that the man got him for their first monthsary together. He smiled at the sight and slowly walked towards his boyfriend.

He gently traced his fingers over Stiles' face, which made the latter hum.

Stiles' eyes began to flutter open and he smiled at the sight of his boyfriend watching him, "Hey, you... what time is it?"

Derek looked down on his watch and saw that it was pretty late, "Oh... almost 1AM... did you fell asleep waiting for me?" he asked as he settled beside Stiles, who was now sitting and rubbing his eyes lazily.

"Hmm... yea... made dinner too... want me heat it up?" Stiles mumbled.

"Nah... we'll just eat it tomorrow for lunch. C'mon, let's get you to bed, sleepyhead." Derek said as he got up and gathered Stiles into a princess-carry, which made the young man smile lazily while groping every inch of muscle his boyfriend has.

"Yay... feeling like a damsel in distress... Hmm... how was work after I left?" Stiles asked.

"Same old, same old. By the way, I wanna ask you something..." Derek grumbled as they made their way to his bed.

The man settled Stiles on the bed and then proceeded to just toe off his shoes, and take off the rest of his clothes except his boxers, and then proceeded to cuddle the life out of Stiles.

"Hmm... what do you wanna ask?" Stiles hummed as he tucked his head under Derek's chin.

"Do you want to move in with me?" Derek asked and Stiles' eyes suddenly widened as he sat up, "Care to repeat that question, boyfriend of mine?" the young man requested.

Derek sat up as well and repeated, "Do you want to move in with me? I mean... I know, I'm moving too fast but... I like--- no, I LOVE waking up knowing that you'll be there beside me. I love coming home knowing that you'll be here and not somewhere else. I just... I want you to move in with me."

And before Derek knew it, Stiles launched himself at him and smothered him in kisses, and 'I love yous'

Yep, he'll take that as a 'Yes'.

**


End file.
